


rooftop

by chenjisthisandthat



Series: chenji's this and that [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Banter, Boys Kissing, Chenle and Jisung have a 3am Date Under The Stars, Fluff, Literally the softest thing I've written all month, M/M, Stargazing, just fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenjisthisandthat/pseuds/chenjisthisandthat
Summary: “Jisung, come on!” Chenle whispers a bit louder. Jisung blinks a bit more, until the moonlight illuminates the room enough that he can make out Chenle’s figure hovering over him.“Lele, what?” He asks, voice hoarse from sleep.“Come on, I want to show you something,” Chenle says, and Jisung can hear the excitement in his voice.* * *Or, Jisung and Chenle stargaze together
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: chenji's this and that [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921606
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> title from rooftop by N.flying!!

“Jisung, wake up,” Chenle whispers, shaking his shoulder. 

Jisung slowly blinks awake. There is no sun peeking through the blinds, nor are there any birds chirping. Why exactly is he awake?

“Jisung, come on!” Chenle whispers a bit louder. Jisung blinks a bit more, until the moonlight illuminates the room enough that he can make out Chenle’s figure hovering over him. 

“Lele, what?” He asks, voice hoarse from sleep. 

“Come on, I want to show you something,” Chenle says, and Jisung can hear the excitement in his voice. 

“What are you even talking about. Chenle, it’s—” He checks the bedside clock. “Three am.” He pushes himself up on his arm. 

“Just trust me, baby.”

Jisung’s cheeks heat up. Of course Chenle had to call him baby.

“Fine,” he grumbles. Chenle squeals, slipping out of bed and flipping the light on. Jisung immediately groans, falling back onto the bed and covering his eyes. 

“Chenle, really?” He slowly uncovers his eyes while squinting to see Chenle shrugging while rifling through Jisung’s closet, pulling out one of Jisung’s warmer hoodies. He slips it on and it hangs off his shoulders. It was big on Jisung, so it practically swallows Chenle up. 

Jisung hums, blinking some more. “You look so cute in my hoodie,” he says. He’s so tired his filter is gone. 

Chenle’s cheeks turn pink, and he glares at Jisung. “Shut up and get up.” 

Jisung sticks his tongue out at him. “Fine.” He slips out from under the covers, hugging himself due to the cold. 

“Wait! Let me hug you instead.” Chenle waddles over to him, wrapping his arms around Jisung, who giggles, resting his head on Chenle’s hair. 

They stay like that for a while, until Chenle jumps away. 

“My plans!” He grabs Jisung’s hand, dragging him over to the window and opening it with one hand. 

Then he begins to climb out of it. Jisung yelps, pulling him back in. 

“What are you doing?” Jisung hisses, gripping his hand tightly with both hands. “You can’t climb out the window!” 

Chenle rolls his eyes. “Just trust me, Jiji.” 

Jisung shakes his head vehemently. “No way. We are not climbing onto the roof.” 

“Jisung, the roof is right there! It’s barely slanted.” 

“No way! It’s a roof!” 

“It’s fine! We aren’t gonna fall.” 

Jisung shakes his head. “No way, Chenle.” 

“Jisung come on,” Chenle whines. “You’re so boring.” 

Jisung scoffs, affronted. “I am not boring!” 

“Then get your ass out onto the roof with me!” 

Jisung groans. “Fine.” 

Chenle cheers quietly, still wary of Jisung’s parents asleep in the other room. 

He, rather quickly, actually, sticks a leg out the window, releasing Jisung’s hand and clambering onto the roof below. He sits down, scooting along so there’s room next to him. He pats the open space to his side. 

Jisung gulps. While, yes, the roof’s slant is rather shallow, one could still absolutely fall off, and there are pokey bushes down below that Jisung really would rather not fall onto. Not to mention he’s still in his pajamas. He really doesn’t want to die in his pajamas. 

“Hurry up!” Chenle whisper-shouts. Jisung pouts. 

“I don’t want to fall off,” Jisung whines. 

“You’re not going to fall, just be careful and come on!!” 

Sighing, Jisung approaches the window, cautiously sticking a leg out and placing it on the flat slate of the roof. He puffs out his cheeks, slowly exhaling. Putting pressure on the roof and the windowsill, he lifts his other leg and swings it out of the window, onto the roof below. He doesn’t let go of the windowsill. 

“You’re doing great, sweetie pie, just keep going,” Chenle says, holding his hand out. 

Jisung screws his eyes shut, crouching down and carefully releasing one of his hands from the windowsill. He opens his eyes, immediately reaching out and taking Chenle’s outstretched hand. He slowly releases his other hand. He’s completely shaking as he sits, cautiously scooting over to sit right next to Chenle. He has an iron grip on Chenle’s hand. 

“Nice work, honey.” Chenle presses a kiss to his cheek. 

A soft breeze floats through the air and Jisung shivers. Chenle releases his hand, instead wrapping his arm around Jisung’s waist. Jisung leans into it, resting his head on Chenle’s shoulder. He’s sitting slightly lower than Chenle on the roof, which makes Chenle’s shoulder the perfect pillow height. 

They stay like that for a while. Jisung takes Chenle’s other hand in his lap, fiddling with his fingers. The night is silent, and the sky is perfectly clear. The moon is absent from the sky, but that only means that the stars shine ever brighter. Jisung hasn’t felt this peaceful—this safe—in a very long time. 

“How are you?” Chenle asks, breaking the perfect silence. 

Jisung smiles, scooting closer to his boyfriend. “This is nice.” 

Chenle chuckles lightly. “See, I told you,” he teases. “It is nice. Just you, me, and the stars.” 

“Next time we should bring a blanket out,” Jisung mumbles, turning Chenle’s hand over in his own. He lightly tickles the palm of his hand, causing Chenle to giggle. 

“Good idea, baby.” He presses a long kiss to Jisung’s forehead. 

Jisung takes Chenle’s hand, holding it gently. He brings it up to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss to each finger, then to the back of his hand. 

“I love you,” Chenle whispers to the night sky. Jisung smiles as the arm around his waist tightens. 

“I love you, too.” 

It’s perfect. 

He peers up at the sky, making out thousands upon thousands of glittering stars. The stars remind him of Chenle, the way they shine so bright, the way they fill Jisung with a special warmth, a special love. 

“They’re beautiful,” Chenle whispers. Jisung peers at him. His gaze is trained on the sky above them. His eyes are glittering, the thousands of stars reflecting within them, held within them. Chenle holds the whole universe in his eyes and Jisung loves him so much. Chenle’s profile is illuminated by the starlight. His nose is slightly downturned, and his lips are curled into a soft, closed-mouth smile. Jisung wants to kiss him. 

“Jisung?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Did you hear what I said?” 

Jisung blinks. He heard Chenle call the stars beautiful, yeah, but he zoned out after that. 

“You’re beautiful,” he blurts. 

Jisung can see Chenle’s cheeks turn a darker shade in the starlight, probably a pretty crimson. 

He leans up, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He can feel the warmth. “I love you,” he mumbles, pulling away. 

Chenle turns his head, reaching up and cupping Jisung’s cheek with his hand. He leans down, pressing his lips to Jisung’s for the sweetest kiss. Kissing Chenle causes fireworks, and Jisung gets tingles every time, sparks throughout him. 

He carefully kisses back, slowly. He tries to pour as much love as he possibly can into the kiss, hoping that Chenle receives all of it. 

Chenle pulls away shortly, resting his forehead against Jisung’s. 

“I love you too,” he says, a dazzling smile on his face. 

“Okay!” Chenle pulls away. “I really brought you up here so we could look at the stars!” He exclaims. 

“Oh,” Jisung replies. “That makes sense.” 

Chenle presses a kiss to his cheek. “Of course it does, I have a big brain.” 

Jisung rolls his eyes fondly. “That’s because you have a big head.” 

Chenle smiles proudly. “Thank you.”

Only Chenle would take that as a compliment.

“Alright, show me some stars, babe,” Jisung says, looking up at the sky. 

Chenle hums, leaning back against the roof and pulling Jisung down to lie with him. 

“There’s the Big Dipper,” Chenle says, pointing up at the stars. “And from there we can find the Little Dipper!” He exclaims. Jisung follows his finger to find the Little Dipper. 

“And if I remember correctly, one of those stars is Polaris,” Chenle says. 

“That one,” Jisung points to the bright star at the end of the Little Dipper’s handle. 

“And that one’s Cassiopeia,” Jisung adds, pointing more upwards. “And there’s Orion’s Belt!” Jisung points more to the right. 

Chenle frowns. “Why do you know so much about stars?” He drops his hand down to hold Jisung’s. 

Jisung laughs. “I just like them a lot. There’s Pisces.” He points more south. 

Chenle hums. “What else do you know? Knowledge is hot.” 

Jisung’s cheeks burn. “Shut up,” he mumbles. 

Chenle laughs, loud and bright. “You’re so cute.” 

“I said shut up.” He glares up at Chenle, who winks, causing Jisung’s cheeks to turn darker. He’s grateful Chenle can’t see them in the darkness. 

“Ji, I can tell you’re blushing,” Chenle giggles.

“Shut up. Look, there’s Libra.” He points to their left. 

Chenle hums, kissing Jisung’s forehead. “This is so nice.” 

Jisung smiles dopily, resting his head on Chenle’s shoulder. “This really is. Just you, me, and the stars.” 

Chenle sighs. “Do you think we’ll stay together until college?” He asks. 

Jisung peers up at him. He’s got the smallest frown on his face. Jisung pushes himself up on his arms, scooting up so that he’s level with Chenle. 

“Of course we will. I don’t have any intentions of breaking up with you anytime soon,” Jisung says. 

“That’s good, ‘cause, I don’t want to break up with you either,” Chenle mumbles. 

Jisung slowly drops back down, slipping his arm around Chenle’s shoulders. He presses a kiss to Chenle’s temple. 

“No need to worry, I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Unless you fall off the roof.” Chenle smirks. 

“Chenle,” Jisung whines. “Why would you say that.” He smacks him on the shoulder. 

“Ow, hey!” 

“You were asking for it!” 

Chenle giggles, pressing a kiss to Jisung’s cheek. Jisung turns his head to face him, gaze trailing along Chenle’s face. He’s pretty, undeniably so. His face has gentle but strong features. A sharp jawline and cheekbones, but soft eyes and a gentle smile. How he’s both pretty and handsome at the same time Jisung does not understand. 

“Can I kiss you?” Jisung whispers. Chenle smiles, but nods, his eyes fluttering shut. 

Jisung leans forward, bringing his hand up to cup Chenle’s cheek and pressing his lips to his. 

The kiss is soft, very soft, and Jisung’s heart feels full. 

He’s never been this happy before, never more than with Chenle under the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> here was some soft chenji for you <3 hope you enjoyed!  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/chenjisthisand_)  
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chenjisthisandthat)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chenjisthisand_)


End file.
